1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine having a tank mounting portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an upper rotating body of a hydraulic excavator as a working machine, various devices, including an engine and a fuel tank, are mounted to an upper frame which is a base of the upper rotating body. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2001-90112, there is described a tank mounting structure wherein a longitudinal rib is formed so as to cross a partition wall for partition from an engine, a fuel tank is brought into abutment against both partition wall and longitudinal rib, and a clamping band is applied longitudinally to outside faces of the fuel tank to mount the tank.
However, not only such a large-sized component as the clamping band, as well as band fixing bolts, are needed, but also an independent mounting means for mounting a battery is needed because the battery is disposed at a position different from the position of the tank. Consequently, the number of parts is larger and the cost is higher.
Besides, it is necessary that the whole of the mounting structure have a strength high enough to bear the clamping force of the clamping band. As a result, the whole of the mounting structure not only becomes more and more expensive but also becomes larger in both size and weight. Therefore, particularly in a small-sized excavator having a small-sized upper frame, it has so far been difficult to ensure a mounting space for the various devices.